Memories
by Kuro Cross
Summary: For all stars there are memories to be held, for all words there are pictures behind it' Hinata whispered in Sasuke ear. "What kinds of Memories?" "Every. Single. One" "Tell me all...". SasuHina.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: If you though, or still think I own Naruto, your a disappointment to life, and Uchiha san. _

Note _from_ Da: **Ehem. Hello. This story is about Sasuke and Hinatas' life with and without each other. This would be a basic prologue, so I can start the Memories next chapter. **

**This could be qualified as a romance/tragedy/angst, and a basic rating M for sexual themes and language. **

**The main paring is a basic: SasuHina**

**If you do not like any of the things I just described this story to be, because that is plain stupid. **

**I do hope you enjoy! **

_Love. Da_

* * *

**Prologue.**

"Hinata..." He whispered softly, though doubting she could hear.

He was lying under the stars with Hinata Hyuuga, his future bride. He loved her so very much, with all his heart and soul, but of corse he wouldn't _dare_ ever say that... not in public at least. Never-the-less Hinata always knew how he felt, whether he wanted or not. They were perfect, everyone knew. They were connected, together soul in soul.

Sasuke glanced over at the girl. Her dark indigo hair intwinned in his fingers, very light lavender eyes shinning in the moonlight, reflecting the stars. Lovely pale white skin, contrasting the dark blade's of grassy field. Wearing a light lavender "zip-up" jacket, a plain midnight black tank-top underneath, along with black carpi's, and lavender Vans. In his eyes, right there, that was a goddess on earth., but then again, he was concerted a _god_. So in his eyes, there love was a given.

"Hinata..." He whispered in her ear, his breath trickling across her lobe, voice full of love.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm"

She smothered closer to him, leaning on his upper-chest, smothering her breast in his skin. She got very close to him face, almost kissing his brain, but moved at the last second, in close to his ear;

"_'For all stars there are memories to be held, for all words there are pictures behind it' _1876: Alexandra Acton"

"Memories, eh?"

He slowly pushed her of, kissing her on the for head, having them both sit up so they could talk. He looked at her with loving eyes, even though he would never admit it.

"What kinds of Memories?" He asked, very curious to her meaning

"Every. Single. One"

He looked quite stunned at there girl, the wind blew his hair and gave a smirk.

"You lie"

She gave a small chuckle

"I can say everyone in detail."

Sasuke looked up into her eyes, he loved as his memories of Hinata, good and bad. He lied down putting his arms behind his head, gave a smile.

"Tell me all..."


	2. How I met you

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, is you still think I do, I wonder how you still eat ramen with a spoon._

Note _from_ Da: **Second chapter. Enjoy. Have fun. **

**Review, and Read. Favorite and Alert. **

**and make me feel better.**

_Love Da._

* * *

_Chapter 1_: **How I met you**.

On the day Sasuke met Hinata, she was but barely 8, while he had just turned 9. He remembers her wearing a beautiful, violet kimono, and her short indigo hair in a bun. _She was introduced as, Hiress of the Hyuuga, Hinata_, while he is _Sasuke of the Uchiha_. She was there to meet Itachi, Sasukes' elder brother, but he influenced them to have her introduced to Sasuke. Sasuke was very excited to meet a _cute_ girl, especially Hinata.

Hinata had walked up to Sasuke, who was holding his mother, Mirokus', hand. She looked very shy, and quite frightened, but what she didn't relies is that he already knew her. They have been in the same class since kindergarten, and he had _always_ noticed her.

"Hi Hinata-San!" Sasuke shouted to her, he so happy to finally meet her.

"Hi-i" She looked down wish a blush, as Miroku let go of her hand and said _'Have fun!'_ and walked away.

"Hinata..." He looked down at her, twiddling with her thumbs.

"Yes-s, Sa-sasuke-Senpai?"

"Why are you looking down, am I _that_ ugly?" He said with a smirk, he knew Uchihas weren't ugly, had had the fan club to proe it.

Hinatas' head struck up as soon as she heard that, "No!" she yelled. "Uhh I-i me-ean yo-our ve-ery pre-etty"

"Thank you... Hina-Chan?"

"Yes!"

"May I call you, Hina-Chan?"

"Ye-es, Sasuke-Senpai..."

"Senpai?"

"We-ell you-ur ol-lder.. a-and ye-eaa"

"How 'bout, Sasu-kun?"

"O-okay..."

* * *

"Sa-sasu-Kun! Sasu-kun!"

"Yes, Hina-chan?"

Sasuke had pull Hinata into his lap, she was a little porcelain doll compared to his body.

"Na-naruto-kun, he-he talked to-to me"

Sasuke is the only one that knows about Hinatas' crush on Naruto. He thinks it's cute, whether he likes Naruto or not.

"Ya for Hinata!"

"Hina-chan, it's I have to go home, would you like to come?"

"Y-yes!"

He and Hinata we walking hand in hand. She was wearing a violet oversized jacket, with the _Uchiha _crest one the back, that Miroku got her for Christmas, along with a black skirt, and tenna-shoes. Sasuke gave a small blush, he though she was down-right adorable.

* * *

When they reached the Uchiha manor, they slowly walked inside, laughing at a joke Sasuke made about Sakura. They had taken off there shoes as they came into the house.

"Sa-sasu-kun, Sa-sakura-San is-is a ni-ice gi-irl!"

"Say that when she stuffs her hand down my pants"

"E-ew!"

Sasuke had look around his living room, to see Itachi, sitting on his couch.

"Hina-chan, I'll see you tomorrow. I need to talk to Anki"

"Okay tom-mmarow Sasu-kun!" She ran out of the room, hiding in front of the house, so she could hear.

"Sasuke... Mother... Father... they... died in a car accident"

"What? How? They didn't! They couldn't!" Tear slowly went down Sasuke's face, he was in so much pain.

"They were weak, the didn't even notice there break we taken out"

"Did you do it? Did you kill them!?"

"There were week Sasuke, like you, and Hinata is next" This hurt both of them, scared, brought them so much fear, all Hinata could do was run, run away.


End file.
